


know who you are

by bbygrl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Moana (2016), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbygrl/pseuds/bbygrl
Summary: the mission was supposed to be simple; in and out, no problem. hydra ambushing the building you and bucky were supposed to infiltrate was definitely not part of the plan, and neither was the winter solider showing up, leaving you unprepared and unknowing how to reverse it.lowercase intended.





	know who you are

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr for a better version of this : sgtbby

when you were first recruited for the avengers, you hadn't expected to have such powerful bonds with the whole team. especially with a certain bucky barnes. of course, at first, you were hesitant. you had heard the horrifying stories about the winter solider. after a year of late night movie sessions and countless late night cooking lessons, you and bucky had a best friendship that anyone and everyone would be envious of.

 

you loved him. not just a friend love, but a "i really love your face, let me make out with it" love. an "i want to spend each and every day with you because i could never get bored with you" kind of love. you kept it to yourself though, but it was very obvious to everyone who saw you and bucky together. well, it was obvious to everyone except bucky himself, of course.

fury had called a meeting and issued a mission that was to be done on the same day, seeing as it wouldn't take very long. there had been a dozen distress calls coming from an abandoned building in a secluded area in russia where terrorists were known to hide out. fury had already picked the small team going on this short op: you and bucky.

 

it was supposed to be a simple, in and out mission. figure out where the signals came from, kick some ass, save some people, then leave. that didn't happen.

 

hydra had been hiding out in the building, waiting for you and your team to arrive. not expecting such a fight, you and bucky were ripped from each other in a matter of ten minutes.

 

* * *

 

 

_i have crossed the horizon to find you_

_/_

_i know your name_

 

seemingly days had passed, but it was actually ten hours, when you saw bucky again. "bucky, oh god, are you okay?" you cried while running to him. his face was stone cold. still and calculating, he watched you with dead eyes. "bucky?" you reached a shaky hand to caress his face, his metal arm immediately catching it and twisting it, your face contorting in red hot pain.

 

"he's not your bucky anymore, princess," said one of the hydra agents. realization quickly smacked you hard; this wasn't bucky. this was the winter solider.

 

"end her."

 

in a second, you were up against the cold, stone wall with ~~bucky's~~ the winter solider's metal arm around your throat. "i won't fight you, this isn't you buck."

 

his eyes caught your's, flashing with confusion.

* * *

 

 

 

_they have stolen the heart from inside you_

_/_

_but this does not define you_

 

hydra had done this to him. again. they had taken the good, honest man bucky was and forced him to become something he wasn't. it made your blood ice cold with rage.

 

"i said: end. her," the hydra agent was getting impatient.

 

the confusion in the solider's eyes and the hope in your's quickly faded. a harsh punch was delivered at your gut, knocking the breath you'd been holding in out of you.

 

"bucky, please."

"this isn't you!"

"come back to me."

 

after every request you cried out, the hits became harder. yet, you knew, deep down, the man you loved was in there, so you kept trying. and he kept striking.

 

* * *

 

 

_this is not who you are_

 

memories from the past year flooded your brain, trying to get you to forget the pain. bucky's laugh, his corny jokes he would only share with you, his love for steve. tears bubbled up in your eyes along with a sob cracking through your throat, causing the solider to stop his attack.

 

something stopped him. was it you?

 

"keep going, soldat!"

 

the solider slowly back away an inch, gazing at you with confusion and a little glimpse of recognition.

 

* * *

 

 

**_you know who you are_ **

 

the hope you had felt before came flooding back. you knew bucky was near, you just needed something to lure him out. you had to think quick, not knowing when the solider would strike again.

 

your hand suddenly captured his face, your lips softly pushing themselves to his. you had wanted this for so long, just not under these circumstances of course.

 

bucky's lips slowly starting moving, causing you to let out a squeal of joy.

 

you had gotten him back.

 

you had helped him realize who he truly was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
